gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaina Gleen (2010 film)
Alaina Gleen is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. Based on the Fox Kids animated television series of the same name, it was the fourth feature film in the Fox Animated Features canon, as well as the first installment in the studio's reboot franchise of the original series. It was written and directed by series creator Thalia Ward and co-directed by Drew Cohen and from a screenplay by Ron J. Friedman, Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, Dan Fogelman, and Steve Bencich, and a story by Brad Cuddyer and Jared Brady, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Anna Faris, David Spade, John Goodman, Whoopi Goldberg, Ed Helms, Andy Samberg, Will Arnett, Molly Shannon, Danny McBride, Wanda Sykes, Jodi Benson, Steve Buscemi, and Jim Carrey. Fox had plans for a computer-animated film entitled Alaina Gleen: Next Dimensions before the release of The Alaina Gleen Movie in 2004. However, Next Dimensions was canceled shortly after the latter's release, but the project was revived in early 2007, with Thalia Ward announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title Life of Alaina Gleen; in February 2008, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Alaina Gleen. In the hopes of attracting a larger audience with better-known actors, none of the cast from the original series reprised their roles in the film. The music for the film was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell. Alaina Gleen premiered in Los Angeles on September 14, 2010, and was released in the United States on October 8, 2010. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 2004 film and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances. The film earned a total of $743.9 million worldwide against a budget of $160 million, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2010, and won the 2011 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie (which it tied with Despicable Me). It was later followed by two sequels: 2013's Alaina Gleen 2, and 2017's Alaina Gleen: Summer Vacation. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Anna Faris as Alaina Gleen, a kind, curious, affectionate, intelligent 18-year-old girl with a great sense of humor * David Spade as Jason Baxter, a heroic, optimistic, imaginative teenager who later becomes Alaina's love interest. * John Goodman as Max Hat, an anthropomorphic clumsy hat who is one of Alaina's imaginary friends. * Whoopi Goldberg as Audrey Wilson, a smart, beautiful and trustworthy 16-year-old girl Production Coming soon! Release 20th Century Fox announced that Alaina Gleen would be their first film to feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound. Plus, even the Blu-ray version would feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other films which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Marketing * The official teaser was released on January 29, 2010 and was shown before Puppet Pals 2,'' Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Computeropolis 3'', Diary of a Wimpy Kid, How to Train Your Dragon, Sea-Life, and Shrek Forever After. * The official trailer was released on June 18, 2010 and was shown before Toy Story 3, Despicable Me,' 'Ramona and Beezus, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Alpha and Omega, and Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Home media Alaina Gleen was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 11, 2011. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 18, 2011. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 12, 2017. Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience is a 16-minute 4D film shown at various 4D theatres over the world. It retells the condensed story of the film, with the help of 3D projection and sensory effects, including moving seats, wind, mist, snow and scents. Produced by SimEx-Iwerks, The 4-D Experience premiered in July 2013, at the Roxy Theatre, at the Warner Bros. Movie World in Australia. Reception Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 78% based on reviews from 130 critics, with an average rating of 6.9/10. The website's consensus read: "Borrowing heavily (and intelligently) from Disney and Universal, Fox's Alaina Gleen is a surprisingly thoughtful, family-friendly treat with a few surprises of its own." Metacritic, another review aggregation website, assigned the film a score of 72 out of 100 based on 35 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Alaina Gleen grossed $369.6 million in the United States and Canada and $374.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $743.9 million, against a production budget of $160 million. The film opened on October 8, 2010 against Life as We Know It, Secretariat, and My Soul to Take and was projected to gross $75-$80 million from 4,054 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $4.2 million from Thursday night previews and $19.2 million on its opening day, opening at number one at the box office and pulled in $67.6 million, making it the fourth-biggest opening grossing for an animated film in 2010 behind Toy Story 3, Computeropolis 3, and Shrek Forever After. On the weekend lasting from November 26–28, 2010, it surpassed Despicable Me to become the second-highest-grossing animated film of 2010 in the United States and Canada, behind Toy Story 3. It was also the highest-grossing non-Puppet Pals/non-Disney·Pixar film of all time in these territories, since overtaken by its sequel in 2013. In worldwide earnings, it is the highest-grossing non-Twentieth Century Fox Animation film from Fox, the fourth-highest-grossing animated film of 2010 trailing Toy Story 3, Computeropolis 3, Despicable Me, Shrek Forever After, ''and Tangled'', the 45th-highest-grossing animated film of all time and the seventh-highest-grossing film of 2010. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Alaina Gleen Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Fox animated features canon Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films